Truth in Legend-Eldest of Paragus
by Titan127
Summary: By chance Paragus's eldest son survived what was supposed to be a murder to prevent King Vegeta's knowledge of the infant, he is damaged and his power decreased permanently, but when he quickly begins to reveal his might, what will change in this world of battle? First Fic, sorry for errors, the fights WILL get longer, and better. I'm just warming up.
1. Prologue(Prologue Mini-Chapters)

Prologue-Truth in Legend(Pre-Dragonball/Dragonball)

"F-fifteen thousand?" Paragus was sweating in fear. The child had to be destroyed. He knew King Vegeta's nature. Both he and the child would be killed.

"Yes sir. Fifteen thousand. Stronger than the King himself! Ha!" The gaurd had no idea what he was implying.

"Assemble a team of your best men, we will take it somewhere subtle and kill it."

"But why sir?"

"Because the King would obviously kill him and me for the threat we present to his rule."

"I want good pay."

"No problem."

"Alright, we'll cast him off this cliff into the sea while blasting with everything we've got." The mercenaries from various worlds nodded, raising their ki to each respective limit, and Paragus held his firstborn over the edge.

"Sorry Turnip." The child looked into the eyes of his father and realized what was happening. He growled, tail whipping, and broke free. "NOW!"

The shouts of the aliens and saiyans present was accompanied by a cry of infantile rage and green light. Turnip began to glow with energy, ready to crush his tormentors, but was stopped by the massive red flash that crashed into him.

Paragus panted and checked his scouter. "I can't detect his power level. He's gone."

Chapter 1-Ferocity of a Child

"The Hell?" Bardock stopped over the baby he found on the shore. It's power level was somewhere around one, but it was Saiyan. "Guess I'll take it to the dispatchers. They'll send him somewhere or another."

The pod hit the ground hard, and the child within hovered out. He had been put in a healing pod, then sent to this miserable rock. He had been in that damned pod for two years. His power level, according to his own personal scouter, was 5,652. He had no one to compare it to, so it could be high or low for his age.

"Well what do we have here? You look absolutely delect...I mean, adorable!" Turnip glanced up at the strange canine-humanoid thing drooling on him, and narrowed his eyes.

"Well, no need for hostility...oh dammit we're going to eat you!" A hoarde of them crawled over the hill. They were all had a power level of 791 to 836. No problem, as long as he didn't destroy the planet or ravage it, it would be legible for the market.

Turnip leapt up, a blue aura bursting around him, and raised his hands to the air. A single bolt of lightning burst forth from the clouds and jolted into his hands, which he brought down before charging the electricity with his own ki and yelling. An explosion spread across the ground as it hit, and the pack of beasts was no more.

Turnip lowered himself. This planet was going to be pathetically boring. He had hoped for a decent first assignment.

Blip-blip!

"Uhhhg!" He grabbed the red scouter and placed it over his eye. It wasn't a strong power level approaching. He was about six now, he had been sent from planet to planet destroying them. He could speak, but not read well, yet. "What is it Na-King Vegeta?!"

The king was on the screen, staring at him. "You are to return to the planet at once, you will spend three weeks here for evaluation, then we will put you within a class of warrior."

The transmission ended.

It wasn't as impressive as he had imagined. Most of the others were far weaker than he was, and it was very...annoying. People would bump into him, blame him, then run as they saw his 7,952 power level. He bumped into one though, who was different. "What's with you, worm?"

He recognized the spiky hair. It resembled the King's. "Get lost bastard." Everything went silent as the caped child, who looked a bit older than he was, smirked.

"Well then, if you do so wish," he removed the garment and checked Turnips power level. "Hmph. You're equivalent to me."

He nodded in agreement. "Let's go." The both flew into the air, and Turnip smirked, as did his foe. "Before I kill you, what's your name?"

"Do you not know of me? I am Vegeta! Prince of the saiyans!"

"Goddammit." The dashed forward, punching and kicking at speeds their so-called peers couldn't comprehend. Vegeta roared as his foot slammed into Turnip's cheek, sending the youth sailing away.

"Now! Prepare to die!" He lifted his palm and fired a purple ray of energy, but the other saiyan recovered and deflected the blast before raising his hands into the air. The familiar tequnique was muscle memory by now, and the opposing Prince gasped as a bolt of lightning sent him crashing through buildings.

"Hrrraaaaa!" Turnip rushed to pursue, blue aura trailing him, and he ran right into a thin beam of yellow ki, the explosion stopping him in his tracks as Vegeta punched his gut and sent out a wave of force to push him back.

"You are no match for me! Surrender now or die in pain!"

"Screw you too." He raised his right hand, blue flames flickering from it. "Lightning..." Vegeta prepared another wave of purple energy as he said this, "...Ray!" The beams collided, sending waves of power into the surrounding area, ravaging the buildings. Turnip gritted his teeth. Vegeta was a worthy foe, they were complete and utter equals. The point where their ki collided burst outward, knocking the two back and leaving a gaping maw in the earth below.

"I...I'll kill you!" Vegeta flew at him, but Turnip flip up and kicked his back, sending the prince hurtling to the ground, and began a massive volley of ki blasts. The Prince spare back up and punched him in the face before unleashing a large blue orb on him. He recovered, and the two hovered there panting, bloody, and enraged. Turnip initiated and charged again. Vegeta countered, and they battled, punching across the city's length in seconds. This laste a few minutes.

Then something hit them both in the back of the head. The two cried out and whipped around to see King Vegeta. He wasn't angry. He was planning something.

"You two will follow me." They complied.

"So, what do you say?" Turnip was in awe. He had just annhilated an entire city and he was being asked to become a foster prince.

"I accept gratefully your Highness."

"Good. Very good. You and Vegeta will aide each other in training, and in missions. Good luck."

Chapter 2-Revolt

Only two years had passed, and now Turnip, Vegeta, and a host of elite and low-class Saiyan fighters were hovering over a single, massive asteroid. It we the fortress of a two rebel saiyans, along with many other rebels and their mysterious leader. Turnip and Vegeta's power levels were now 12,000. Nappa, beside them, and Raditz, were below them, and now the revolutionaries poured from the doors of the asteroid. They were wearing thick armor, bult similar to the saiyans' own. One was a saiyan. He was apparently their spokesperson.

"Why have you opted to remain loyal to the scum you call Frieza?! He is a tyrant who must be dealt with!"

Vegeta cackled. "Because he is beyond our power! Frieza may as well be a god compared to us!"

"Only if you make him out to be, and if he is so mighty, then where is he now?"

"You were deemed a nuisance, not a threat."

"I will remedy that flaw in thinking." He and his armada soared at their oppressors, and Turnip sighed. The speaker only had a power level of 6,500. He was more than twice as strong as any of the others. Vegeta pulled raised his palm, a purple orb forming in his hand before he unleashed an execution beam. It vaporized a huge swath of hostile forces, and Turnip bolted down and shoved his hand through the Saiyan's gut. The man gasped in pain.

"You were a fool." He let the corpse fall and began to kill the other insurgents. It was quick work. They were pathetic. But the doors opened once more, and a figure hovered out, eyes narrowed. Turnip backed up a bit. He looked similar to Frieza, but where there should've been purple there was red, and his horns were golden-colored. He clicked his scouter and got a power level of around 98,000.

"Vegeta! We have to run! He's..."

"98,000! I know! But he'll be faster than us too!"

"Shit!"

"Watch your tongue." The figure spoke. "I am Lord Stove. I am the leader of this revolt against Frieza. We may have been successful if not for you. I was gathering an army, as I am much weaker than him."

"I could tell." He glanced back at Turnip.

"Mmm...aren't you a mouthy one though. I think I just might kill you. It would be a step in bringing order to this galaxy."

"Vegeta, take the others and run." He could feel some sort of immense power building up inside of him. He couldn't explain it, nor the green aura surging with red electricity.

"But you'll die you dumb shit!"

"No. I'll kill him. Trust me on this."

Vegeta was about to let out another pissed retort about his adopted brother's power level, but when he read it, he was amazed. It was beyond 150,000.

"Dammit Vegeta just run!" He complied, piling onto the spaceship with the others, and Turnip roared, a huge burst of ki emmittimg from his body as his hair turned green. As the dust cleared, he stared at Stove, rage in his eyes and incredible power in his very blood.

"Hmph. 300,000. Impressive. But it's equal to my transformation, nothing more, and weaker than Freiza's first form!" The alien's muscles bulged and a pillar of ki burst from his body as he grew. His new form was more imposing, a lot larger, and much stronger.

"So, we're equals. This should be no problem at all."

"This is the very limit of how far I can push my body. You will fall!" His speed was apparent as he bolted torwards his much smaller opponent, who shouted in rage and met him in mid-air, his fist driving into Stove's gut. The giant spun backward and let loose a red beam of energy. It was caught and sent flying away. Turnip smirked. "I guess it's my turn." He drew back his hands, an aura of green electricity surging around him. "Lightning...strike..." Stove formed an orb in his hand and sent it torwards the aggressor. "BEAM!" Turnip shoved his hands forward as a green bolt of lightning escaped from his body. Stove's orb was blown to pieces, and the victim of the attack cried out in pure agony as lightning surged through his veins and ki washed over him. Then it detonated, leaving the asteroid half of its former self. Stove lowered to the surface.

"You're stronger than I expected, but it matters not! I will kill you!"

"You're power level has dropped to less than 230,000. You're worthless."

"How dare you! You...you bastard!" He charged again. This time Turnip dodged and grabbed his wrist.

"You have pride, but nothing like that of a Saiyan." He tossed him down, getting under his foe and putting a knee in his back. The demonic looking leader coughed up blood, and received a volley of punches and kicks before being blasted to the rock below.

"I'll...I'll wipe up you out!" He raised his hand to the air, forming a classic supernova.

"A massive ki blast. You're a weakling and a fool." Turnip raised aimed his palm, and it began to blow with green light just as his green aura flared around him.

"We'll see about that! Hraaa!" Stove hurled his attack, the gigantic ball hurtling upwards.

"Legend Breaker!" Turnip shouted as a green beam erupted from his palm, much larger than his earlier attack. It went straight through the orb, then Stove, then the asteroid.

"Hah...hah...hah..." Turnip collapsed, his hair and power level reverting to normal. Vegeta caught him.

"Dammit brother, I don't know how you got that strong, but I can't believe you'd still need help.

"Nnnn...Grrr..." Turnip's green, red sparking aura formed again, and intensified as he yelled. The warrior panted, exhaustion already overtaking him. It must've been the tenth time since that battle he had tried to transform, and the result had been the same each time-bare minimal success. He reverted to normal, kneeling to catch his breath. Vegeta scoffed.

"Can't you pull it off? You did it once!"

"No...dammit we missed a few."

"Hm?" Vegeta glanced over at the sword and axe bearing warriors charging him. "Galick Gun Fire!" He released the devastating attack and utterly annhilated the force as a result. "Didn't we ask for a difficult assignment?"

"You did." He thought back to the encounter. He had tried to talk him out of it, but Vegeta walked straight into Freiza's quarters and demanded a mission. The tyrant had pointed at Turnip and ordered him to show his power, and he had. Frieza was impressed that he could avoid a simple death beam, but he was exhausted afterwards, and had received both a beating and a mission.

Blip-blip.

It was on Vegeta's scouter. He checked the transmission. It was Zarbon.

"My prince, I regret to inform you that Planet Vegeta was sdestroyed by an asteroid, along with your father."

Turnip shrugged. "So?"

Vegeta smirked. "Well, I guess that's an annoyance. What's our next assignment."


	2. The Arrival of the Saiyans

Chapter 1-The arrival of the Saiyans

"So this is earth." Turnip glanced around. Nappa had just annhilated an entire city. Vegeta was pissed about it. It wasn't very impressive. There were very few power levels above 12. Vegeta stopped harassing Nappa and checked his scouter before pointing in the direction of a cluster of higher ones.

"There! That's where we'll find Kakorrott's allies!" They flew off and arrived quickly. The band of warriors were pathetic. Two of them were a bit stronger than Raditz. Surprising, but weak. The short bald one was weaker, and the pale one was about as strong as him. The Namek...Piccolo, was it, was about twice as string as Raditz had been. Then there was the brat. He was weak, but Turnip had a premonition that he could be trouble.

"So. You're the Saiyans." This was the three-eyes.

"What about it?" Turnip's eyes narrowed as he realized that power levels were meaningless, remembering Raditz's battle, and removed the scouter. "Do we want to fight, or use Saibamen?"

"Hmm, we have just the right amount to fight them. Let's have at it." Nappa planted the seeds in the ground and the green men popped out.

Vegeta cackled. "Each of these is about equal to Raditz! They will test your battle power!"

The normal looking human smirked. "I'll take them first!" A Saibaman stepped forward. The two charged into battle, clashing, battle power nearly equal, so the android unleashed a small blast and hopped back before releasing a larger beam from its cranium.

"Yamcha! Watch out!" He did, dodging the beam and raising his hand.

"This is my own tequnique! The spirit ball!" He hurled the red orb at his foe, who took it head on. The little plant man snarled and leapt at Yamcha, who's smirk widened. He charged. "Blinding Wolf Fang Fist!" His punching speed increased dramatically as he pummeled his enemy, who fell back to the ground and struggled to his feet. "I thought it was about time I used my full power. You can't win now." The Saibaman's eyes flashed, and he pounced. Yamcha was caught by surprise, and cried out as he wa blown to pieces.

Turnip rolled his eyes. "Wow, you guys are just so impressive. You can't even beat a damned Saibaman!" The bald one stepped forward.

"Krillin? What are you thinking?" The triclops was curious.

"Just...rng...just watch." He flew up into the air and charged up to his full power. "I'll kill them all at once! Hraa!" He unleashed multiple beams of energy, each hitting a Saibaman and destroying it. Krill in panted, his ki dropping drastically.

"Well done! At least you proved that your Raditz is stronger than our Raditz." Vegeta was cockier than hell.

"I'll end this." Turnip drew back his hands. "Lightning...Strike..." The earthlings gasped as he revealed about 20% of his power.

"No! Wait!" He stopped as the brat stepped forward. "My dad will be here in three hours! Wait that long! He'll defeat you!" Turnip exhaled, lowering his power to a more relaxed state.

"How about it Vegeta? I think it's bullshit, Goku can't have gotten all that much stronger."

"No, I want to watch as they realize that their hopes are false, three hours!"

"Hmph. Fine then." Turnip sat down, and Vegeta set his scouter timer at 3 hours, and went to sleep.

Blip-blip! Blip-bli-blip!

Vegeta clicked the scouter. "No savior. How sad, but I'm not waiting. Nappa! Tear them apart all at once!"

"Heh-heh-heh!" The brute stepped forward, and the Z-fighters retreated a bit at his massive ki. Turnip had heard their names while they had conversed. Gohan was afraid. Piccolo was in rageful awe. Then and Chiatzu were ready to go down fighting, and Krillin was nervous.

"Hraaa!" Nappa charged at the group, aiming directly for Tien, who gritted his teeth and dodged the headbutt. Piccolo whipped around and fired an energy wave at him, causing a massive explosion, but not doing much damage. Their Saiyan foe got right back up. "Alright then." He charged again, even faster, and this time crashed into Chiatzu. Tien cryed out in rage and attacked. Nappa caught his arm and used it to spin him around in the air before hurling the fighter into the mountain. Krillin pulled back his hands.

"Ka...me...ha...me...Ha!" He released the wave of destruction, which slammed into Nappa's face, causing him to curse and stumble back. Gohan charged, rage in his eyes, and released a huge ball of ki. It crashed into Nappa, who roared in fury and soared upwards.

"Dammit! I'll kill you for that one!" He charged up his ki and kicked down into Krillin with blinding speeds. The little man cryed out at the comparable slap and bounced until he skidded to a stop. Piccolo howled and placed his finger on his forehead.

"Special Beam Cannon!" He unleashed the devastating blast, but Nappa merely avoided the attack and smacked Gohan across the face before tossing Piccolo into Tien. None of the fighters moved for a few seconds, but then they stood up, shakily, ready for round two.

"Well aren't you a bunch of tough guys! Ha!" Chiatzu stopped forward.

"I'll kill you myself."

"What? You're weaker than anyone else here but the brat! What are you going to do?!"

"Nnng...Grrr...Haaaaa!" His increased hugely, and he grabbed onto Nappa's back. "I'm sorry Tien!" Then he exploded, a massive blast the last remnant of his sacrifice, and the smoke slowly cleared, showing an only slightly harmed Saiyan Elite.

"Your freind was stupid! If he had lived, maybe there would've been a chance of him contributing, but now?" Tien glowered and raised his hands into a triangle shape.

"I'm stronger! I'll give you everything I've got, then I'll join him! Hra!" He unleashed his tri-beam, which slammed into Nappa, dazing him already. He fired again, this time knocking the villain back. "Ha!" The Saiyan fell to the ground, enraged now, and started forward. "Hra!" Tien poured all of his ki into one massive final blast, knocking Nappa back and ending the earthling's life.

"Dammit, that hurt!" At least this time Nappa was actually damaged, but not very much. He pointed his finger. "I'm going to kill you all now." He let loose a large ball of ki. The fighters leapt aside and charged. The blast rocked them though, and Nappa had time to slam them into the ground. He fell to the ground and kicked Krillin a few hundred yards back, but the migit stopped himself in mid-air.

"This is my ultimate tequnique! The destructo-disc!" He formed a large ki disc and hurled it at Nappa, collapsing under the strain.

"You really think that will hurt m..."

"Dodge it Nappa! Can't you tell what kind of attack that is?!" The warrior complied, receiving only a scratch.

"My face.., how dare you scratch my face!" He hurled another ball of ki, knocking Krillin back even more, and prepared to destroy Gohan, who was preparing to charge. "

Alright you little brat! I'll kill you first, then the Namekian!" He launched a massive blue beam, and Gohan resigned himself to his fate, but then Piccolo leapt in front of him, roaring with the pain as he took the massive blast head-on, and fell back.

"Mr. Piccolo!"

"Gohan...I'm sorry, but I had to save you...you're the only one who I've ever been able to truly call a...a freind...ugh..." He fell, his last breath ragged. Gohan just knelt there for a second, his rage boiling.

"Alright, blah blah blah, mushy wushy, time to kill you too!"

The young warrior slowly turned his head upward, glaring at the Saiyan, and got to his feet.

"I'm going to kill you." He raised his hands so that they overlapped with one another, charging a masenko. "I'm going to kill you."

"You're funny! Let's have it!"

"Ma-Masenko...Masenko-HAAAA!" He poured all of his sorrow, his hate, and his rage into the attack, and Nappa looked on in fear as it washed over him. The explosion was so great that even Turnip and Vegeta shielded themselves from the shcokwave. Nappa stood there, injured, but well. Gohan sighed. He hadn't thought that it would work. Nappa fired another blast. It was over. He was on a cloud, just like mom had said would happen when he died. Contrary to Father but...

"Gohan!" Dad?

He opened his eyes. "Dad!" Goku smiled.

"Hey Gohan. That was close huh? Come on. Nimbus followed its master over to Krillin.

"Hey Goku...heh heh...good to see you."

"Wow, you guys really got beat up huh?"

"Yeah...sorry..."

"Here, I've got one sensu left. I want you each to take half."

"No, that would be better used on you!"

"If you don't eat it I'll just throw it away."

"Well, in that case..." They both ate their share.

"Now I want you to run. Both of you."

"But Goku, he's a monster!"

"It's alright. I'm a lot stronger than you think. Gohan," his son looked up, "what do you say you and me go fishing once this is all over?"

"Yeah! That'd be great!"

His face hardened. "Alright! Now run!" They complied, and the Saiyan raised on earth turned to face Nappa, angry at being ignored.

"I'll kill you! You just think I'm some worthless piece of trash!"

"You killed my freinds. I won't let you get out of here alive!" Goku's ki flared up around him in a white aura, the ground beneath cracking at his step as he stalked forward.


	3. The Silent Rage of Goku

"Yes sheep! Come to the slaughter! Hraaa!" Nappa burst forward, only for Goku to yell "Kamehameha!" And blast him back. Nappa topple backwards, the other Saiyan's small blast had hurt him worse than all the other attacks combined.

"Heh, it seems I have a challenge!" I'll have to use my full power!" Nappa widened his stance and roared, a burst of yellow ki erupting around him before it receded to an aura. He smirked. "So, Vegeta, what does the scouter say about his power level?"

"It...it's over 9,000...how the hell...yours says the same thing Dammit!"

"What? 9,000?! That's impossible, it would mean that he's stronger than me!"

"Grrr..."

"I wouldn't doubt it you bastard." Goku was standing absolutely still, his ki blazing around him.

"I'll kill you!" Nappa charged, but his foe simply dodged the attack and brought his knee upwards, causing him to cough up blood. He flew back before charging again, and his elite foe had no time to realize that he was getting beaten all over the place, and Goku backed off again, rage still in his eyes. Nappa spat.

"Damn you low class brat! I'll show you true power!" He inhaled, then unleashed a huge yellow beam from his mouth.

"HRAAAAA!" The attack was engulfed in blue flame, and Goku brought back his hands.

"Kamehameha!" The energy blast was to much. The next thing Nappa knew he was at Vegeta's feet, unable to get his limbs to comply with his orders.

"Gah...ah...Help...please...Vegeta..."

The price grabbed his hand. "Hmph. A Saiyan who cannot walk is useless! He tossed him into the air and let loose a blast of blue ki. Turnip puffed a bit of air out his nose. Show-off.

"He's finally dead and out of the way."

"So, Vegeta, think I could take this one?"

"What?!"

"You've taken the last dozen strongest on the planet. I think it's my turn."

"No."

"Fine."

"I'd like to fight somewhere else."

"It's your grave Kakorrot! I'll at least give you the honor of choosing your deathbed!"

They flew off, Goku in the lead, Turnip at the rear. Goku looked at the Saiyan, who's hair was almost a perfect blend the the two others. He was quiet, but there was immense power within him, he wasn't even showing half the amount Vegeta was.

"We'll fight here!" Vegeta nodded, and they both settled onto a rock spire. Turnip hovered in the air.

"You must know that you cannot defeat me! I am not only the prince of our race, but a super-elite, the highest class of warrior, compared to you, a low-class worm!"

"Even a low-class can overcome an elite if he trains hard enough."

"I'll show you the wall that no amount of hard work can conquer!" Vegeta smirked and charged at the one who would become his greatest rival. They met in midair, Goku flying back and through towers of sandstone before flying up and firing off a small blast. Vegeta countered it and charged back up. Goku yelled in surprise and barely avoided the charge. He flipped back onto another platform of stone and yelled as he prepared to use his tequnique.

"Kioken times two!" He charged back up and slammed his fist into Vegeta's face, knocking him back, and charged again. They clashed in midair, neither giving an inch, punches and kicks flying at incomprehensible speeds. Turnip began to take interest, then. Goku' concentration failed and his burst of power faded, allowing Vegeta to beat the hell out of him and send him falling to the ground below.

"You're nothing! You're little burst of power has faded! If you use it again the same thing will happen. You simply cannot beat me!"

"Damn, and at double my ordinary ki too..."

"Try this." Vegeta hurled a colossal fireball towards the ground.

"Nra!" His foe dodged, but he sent a purple-colored blast to intercept him, and it hit, knocking him a few hundred meters back.

"Come on now Kakorrot! Give me something to enjoy!" The look on Goku's face faded, and he set his jaw.

"Kaioken...kaioken times three!" His muscles bulked up and he charged at Vegeta, pummeling him with hugely powerful melee attacks. "Take this!" He formed a larger ball of energy in his hand and sent it flying. Vegeta barely avoided the mountain-crushing orb, and glanced back in rage. His enemy was panting and at lower than normal.

"Exhausted already?" He charged, punching the earth-raised Saiyan back. He landed on another platform and shouted with rage as Vegeta came at him.

"Kamehameha!" The blue beam erupted from his hands, shattering the rock he was standing on, but Vegeta merely caught it and spun, sending it right back.

"What the? No!" The explosion sent him flying, and Vegeta caught him from behind with a knee in the back. Goku gasped in pain and hardly felt the blow that bashed him into the ground.

"D-damn you! I can't lose!"

"But you cannot. Poor little Kakorrot. You will fight to the death to protect this miserable little world you call home, but you have no power! How pathetic!"

"I-I have to defeat you. Hraa!" Turnip's scouter beped rapidly as Goku once again used the kaioken at its third level, his power level increasing at a dramatic rate, and attacked. Vegeta had thought the fight was over, and took a heavy hit to the face. But Goku comtinued to follow up until he sent both of his fists crashing into Vegeta's face. The prince left a crater as he hit the earth.

"Ptah...what is this...blood? I have shed my royal blood for you! Dammit! I'm done holding back! Before you die, I will show you the planet-shaking power of a Saiyan super-elite!" Lightning crashed to the ground and the sky went black as a yellow spiky aura surrounded him. Vegeta cackled as he reached his full, immense power level, and let the aura fade.

"This is my power. I will destroy this pathetic earth and kill you along with it." He soared into the air. "Dodge this if you will, but know that you gave up! You let your home be annhilated in a single blast of my power!" A purple blaze exploded around him as he charged his attack.

"No! I won't let you!" I'll have to use the kaioken times three again...even that might not be enough though... "Kaioken...times three! The red blaze burst again. "Ka...me...ha...me..."

"Galick gun...Fire!"

"Hrraaa!" The purple and blue beams clashed, the blue slowly giving ground.

"This is the end for you!"

"Kaioken...times...Kaoiken..."

"No no nonononono..."

"TIMES FOUR!" A wave of more power surged up the Kamehameha, overtaking the Galick gun and sending Vegeta screaming into orbit. "Gah...hah...hah...he's not...he's not beaten is he?"

Turnip shook his head with a sad smile. "No, he'll be back. If you have another trick up your sleeve, pull it out now, but I warn that if it will kill him I'll take it."

"So you are stronger than him?"

"Not that he knows that, but yes, his power level is around 25,000 at absolute maximum. Mine is 40,000."

"But...there's no way!"

"Yeah. I get that a lot. Start your attack, I know you have one up your sleeve."

"Yeah, I do..." He raised hopped below, blasting a tiny, hard to spot crevice in the ground and hopping in before raising his hands to gather energy.

Vegeta landed, seething in rage. "Where is he? God dammit Turnip, where is he?"

"I'd tell you, but that would ruin the fight. He has some kind of tequnique up his sleeve, so be careful."

"Dammit!" He searched, but could not find him. "Well, he's not the only one! DO YOU HEAR ME? I AM GOING TO TRANSFORM INTO THE GREAT OOZARU AND WIPE YOU OUT! YOU'RE ATTACK WILL NOT WORK ON ME!" He looked up, searching for the moon.

"It's not there. They destroyed it before we arrived."

"Then. I'll just..."

"Already on it." Turnip fired the orb into the air, and Vegeta looked straight into the artificial blutz waves, already beginning to transform. His mouth lengthened to a jaw, his size increased, his fingernails grew to claws, teeth to fangs, and his eyes gre red. Goku focused on gathering energy, knowing he would need the spirit bomb for his victory. Vegeta began to rasp, fur emerging over his body as he grew to about twenty feet. Turnip kept his gaze down. He didn't need to turn into a great ape.

"Rah! Hahahahahahahahahahahahaa!" Vegeta's booming laughter echoed across the plateau, even as Goku rose up. "Are you ready Kakorrot? I will end you in this for...Augh!" Haji robe scuttled for cover, his blade stained with the blood of his target. Vegeta shrank almost immedietely, and Goku laughed aloud.

"Yajirobe, you may have just saved the earth!" He threw the spirit bomb at Vegeta, whose eyes widened as he saw how close it was.

"No!" Turnip's hair flashed green and he stepped between the two fighters, catching the spirit bomb. "No." The attack dispersed, and he brought back his hands. "Lightning...strike..." Goku gasped. He had sent most of the bomb, knowing that Turnip would try to intercept it, and kept just enough to get Vegeta to a beatable level. He had failed.

"Beam!" The green wave of sheer power surged forth. Goku flew upwards, avoiding the insanely poweful attack that went into the atmosphere and slammed into Mars, breaking right through it.

"What the...that power..!"

"Grr...hah...hah..." Turnip exited his powered up form, sweat pouring down his face, and lighted slightly. "It boosts my power with a twenty five times bonus, but I can't maintain it at all...heh heh..."

"Dammit Turnip!" Vegeta kicked him in the ribs, knocking the warrior back.

"The Hell was that?"

"This is my fight! Stay out of it!"

"You would have died!"

"And you insulted my honor!"

Turnip's eye twitched, but he said nothing. Krillin and Gohan showed up, and Goku narrowed his eyes. "Are you ready? I'm going to use the remaining energy of the genii dama on you Vegeta. Hya!" The cocky prince launched an energy wave in response, but was soon met by the ball, and hurled around the field, roaring in agony until the bomb exploded, Goku grabbing the others and pulling them out of the blast radius.

"I-is he dead?" Krillin was trembling.

"No, I don't think..." Goku was cut off by Gohan being knocked away from him and Vegeta pointing his finger at the "low-class."

"I can't lose to you Kakorrot! Never! I can't!" He fired a red ball, which knocked Goku back, and grabbed Krillin by the leg before hurling him away. Haji robe charged again, but was stopped by a mere slap. Gohan cried out in rage and dashed at Vegeta, who began to clash with the child. Gohan sent him kidding backwards, but screamed as his hair was yanked down for Vegeta to bash his face. Krillin sent a destructo-disc flying at the villain, but it was dodged, and Vegeta fired an execution beam, which hit and nearly killed him.

Goku charged yet again and grabbed Vegeta from behind, choking him.

"Gah...rng..." He skyrocketed into the air, lessening the pressure, and broke free, unleashing a barrage of ki blasts, knocking. Goku to the ground. But somehow, even as he prepared to end the battle, something pierced his gut. A sword. He looked back to see Gohan, snarling in rage.

"How could some...some brat..." Gohan withdrew the blade and thrust Gohan back with a wave of force. He crawled to his ship, and Krillin stepped on him, sword in hand.

"You killed our freinds! You nearly killed us! You ravaged our world, and you destroyed the dragon balls, I won't let you escape!" He was stopped when he heard two words.

"Lightning...Devastation..." Everyone looked at Turnip, face strained and hand high, forming an immense orb of ki and lightning, which crashed down from the sky into it.

"Turnip! Stop! You'll kill us all!" Vegeta was terrified. He knew the power of that attack, and the Z fighters could sense the massive energy radiating from it.

"Fine." He withdrew the attack and drop-kicked Krillin a few hundred yards. "Let's go." They hopped in their space pods and were off.


	4. The Race to the Dragonballs

"Cui, move." Turnip was in an especially bad mood. Vegeta had been blaming him for their defeat the whole way back, Turnip's healing pod had busted, and now this shit was in his way."

"Well well well...it seems someone's in a bad mood."

"Where the hell is Frieza? I need to give him a report before Vegeta gets killed doing it in a rage."

"He's on Namek. Apparently there are dragon balls there to! He's going to wish for immortality."

"What?!"

"Vegeta!" He dashed around the facility and grabbed him. "Namek, Dagon Balls, Frieza! I'll explain on the way there!"

"...do your homework, write once a week..."

"Mooom! I've gotta go!"

"Alright alright, fine!"

A while later...

"We'll split up and find them alone. We'll meet here."

"No problem."

"The...the Ginyu...dammit!" Turnip beheld all five of them. Guldo, Burter, Jeice, and Ginyu.

"I'll go first." Guldo stepped up smartly, cocky in his ability. "Prepare for my..." A blue wave incinerated his head.

"Next?" Recoome skipped forward.

"I'm going to kill you, well, not kill you, 'cause Frieza wants you alive..." He began to skip forward again, smiling candidly.

"Alive huh? Well that makes my life much easier. NRA!" Turnip quickly reached his full power. Recommend winced as his scouter detonated, and gasped when Turnip slammed head first into his gut. The brute of the Ginyu force bounced back a bit and flew up into the air.

"I'm still gonna win!" He held back his hands as if stretching and then threw the orange ball of energy he had formed at Turnip, who rolled his eyes, caught it, and smashed it in hand. "Don't matter, I'll still beat you!"

"What a dumbass," he mumbled this as his opponent began to throw a volley of his orange orb. Turnip snarled and charged up, blocking each of them before he finally grabbed Recoome's face and used it as leverage to swing around behind him and begin to choke.

"Gah...arg..." He dropped the limp humanoid and aimed his palm at him.

"Lightning Ray!" A thin beam of ki was sent at Recoome's, piercing his body and killing him. Ginyu raised his eyebrows, and Burter and Jeice tensed up.

"We'll get 'im Cap'n!" The two charged, and their combined speed was to much. Turnip was beaten and knocked back with a growl.

"Damn you! I'll win this! I have no choice!" The Saiyan sent out a volley of energy blasts, catching them off gaurd and even scoring a few hits before he slammed their heads together and got below. "Lightning...Strike...Beam!" The blast sent them flying sky high until it finally passed through them.

"Damn! He's strong! We have to end this now!" Jeice was hyperventilating.

"Should we try it?"

"Hmm...we could, but we haven't tried it in a long time..."

"We've got this!" They both screamed, red and blue auras forming around each respectively, before those auras turned to orbs and merged with each other. Turnip scowled as the orb intensified.

"Nope." His temple throbbed and he held up his hands, lightning bolts crashing down into them, merging with the orb formed by his ki. "Alright then...come on..."

The orb largened just as the volley began. "Lightning Devastation Orb!" The massive ball practically absorbed the smaller blasts and hit Jeice and Burter's ball. It shattered and they cried out in fear, elecricity frying them and ki obliterating. Captain. Ginyu scoffed, dashed up, and deflected the ball into space.

"Sorry Turnip, but my power level is 180,000. Yours is around 52,000. We'll get you, then Vegeta."

"No...I won't lose...not to you!" Blue flame burst around him, forming a crater before it, as well as his hair, shifted to green. "Nra!" He charged, and his fist burst through the captain's gut. Before he turned on the other two, slamming them into the ground. "Leg...legend..." He held his palm forward, green light emmittimg from it, then his stamina cracked and he reverted to normal, falling to the ground. Ginyu grunted in pain.

"You'll pay for that bastard." He proceeded to beat the screaming Saiyan to the very edge of death before taking him to Frieza.

"Zarbon." Vegeta smirked.

"I must admit, I'm impressed that you killed Dodoria and Cui, but you won't win here. I'm taking you back to Frieza, just as. I was ordered to."

"Try it bastard!" He charged, and his alien foe began to engage, eventually kicking him back and releasing a beam of yellow energy. Vegeta skidded back and roared as a purple aura formed around him.

"Galik...Gun...Fire!" Zarbon's eyes widened and he avoided the beam of power. The mountains behind them were absolutely obliterated.

"Pity, it seems that I must transform." Vegeta was stunned for an instant.

"Yeah! You get him sweetie! Bulma's voice in the background was ignored.

"You-you're bluffing!"

"You wish. Now prepare to fall." Zarbon chuckled as he grew ugly and toad-like.

"Oh god dammit." Vegeta prepared another. Galik Gun, but Zarbon charged through this one and defeated him with a single punch to the face.

"Mrmmgff!" Turnip's eyes shot open. He sensed Vegeta's ki in the pod beside his and saw a soldier in front of him. He narrowed his eyes.

"Ah! I see that you're awake! Vegeta wrk poke up a bit earlier, you should both be at full power soon."

He removed his face mask. "Okay screw hiding my power level bitches. The gaurd was blasted back, but no one heard it behind the wall.

"Alright, you're going to send a blast into the opposite side of the ship while. I get the dragon balls. And some armor."

"Alright then." Turnip formed an orb in his hand and hurled it into the roof, it vaporized it, not detonating until it hit the other side. Turnip waited outside until the balls were thrown East and Vegeta came out wearing one suit of armor and carrying another.

Turnip was sweating already. "The Hell's wrong with you?"

"Ginyu beat me up pretty badly, I'm not fully recovered."

"Dammit!" They dashed off, collecting the dragon balls and hiding them in a cleft.

"Wait, is that..."

"The bald one! I'll handle him, wait here and rest!"

"Hmph."

"Vegeta! You bastard! Give me the dragon balls or I'll kill you!"

"Make me."

He transformed immedietely. Krillin scrunched his brow in thought and Bulma shrieeked as her epnew crush became her ex.

"Goodbye Zarbon!" Vegeta kicked him and flew into the air before releasing wave after wave of energy blasts. The alien roared in agony then flew up, dodging them, but Vegeta bashed him again and thrust his hand throughout the freak's gut.

"Wait, we can defeat Frieza...together..."

"It alliance wouldn't be enough to defeat that tyrant." The blast that Vegeta unleashed killed his enemy, and then he turned around. "Give me the dragon ball."

"Gr...I know that promising isn't a concept you know, but if I give this to you, will you let us live?"

"Yes, for awhile at least. But don't count on immortality! Hah-hah!" He took the ball and flew off to his stash of them, as well as Turnip. Little did he know that Gohan was returning with another.

"You damned brat! How the Hell did you get that strong?! You just walked in and...never mind! The Ginyu force is coming! We have to wish for my immortality to stand a chance!"

"Why not make Gohan immortal? He has power..."

"No experience dammit! Gohan has spirit, but very little skill!"

"Let's go then!" They rushed, but weren't fast enough. By the time they began their trip, Turnip was confronting them.

"Dammit! I was hoping for a bit more rest, I'm nowhere near full power. But I'm a lot stronger, this should be no problem whatsoever."

"Oh? Jeice! Burter! And don't hold back this time!" Ginyu smirked. Their was no way...

The next thing he knew his two fighters were dead.

"Hmph. You have pride, but not like that of a Saiyan!" He sprinted at Ginyu, kicking him into the air before launching an orb to speed him along his way. Turnip then dashed above him and fired another. They both detonated, and. Ginyu began to fall.

"Lightning Strike Beam!" The bolt slammed down, obliterating everything in its path. As the smoke cleared, Ginyu smirked.

"Well, now I know that this won't be an easy fight. But I can still easily defeat you! Galactic Dynamite!" Ginyu hurled a purple ball at his enemy. Turnip caught it and it shrunk to nothingness.

"Shall we?"

"Yes."

The battle that ensued was enormous. Neither gave any ground whatsoever, never gaining any advantage for even a split second. By the time the others arrived, all they could see was a blur fighting through mountains as if they were air. Turnip roared in fury and grabbed Ginyu's horns, spinning him upside down and switching his grip to a leg and an arm before pressing with his knee.

"Grah! Damn you!" The mutant pulled his arms forward and let loose a massive burst of violet ki. His Saiyan foe fell to the ground. "You see Turnip, I'm done holding back for your measly power level 180,000. My full power is 240,000. Match that."

"I...I can't...but I'll still kill you!" He charged only to be smacked aside. Vegeta charged in wrath, but got the same result. Gohan and Krillin fired a masenko and Kamehameha, but the beam was countered by a small attack from Ginyu.

"You weaklings! You simply cannot win!"

"Back away from them!" He turned to see Goku, standing, sensu at his hip and anger in his mind. "Your fight is with me! Leave them be!"

"So, you're power level is 5,000? One thirtieth of Turnip's?! Fool!"

"No. I don't need my full power for you lowly scum." He powered up, ki radiating at this point. His four downed allies stared in awe. He was the strongest among them.

"Fine then." Ginyu came crashing down, but red ki flared around Goku as he intercepted the punch and shattered Ginyu's hand before grabbing and snapping a horn.

"Yeow! You bastard! Nra!" This time he flipped around and sent a beam through Ginyu's leg.

"Then...then take this! Hya!" His energy barrage was deflected by Goku, still in his times two kaioken, who countered with his own small volley. Ginyu stumbled back, body broken, and Goku reverted to his ordinary level.

"F-fool! Change Now!" A yellow beam erupted from Ginyu's body, and Goku's conciousness was exchanged with his enemy's.

"What? Why do I feel so weird? Uhng..." Vegeta's eye twitched.

"He didn't...oh gods he just swapped bodies with Kakorott! Damn him!"

"Well then, I guess that I'm not done yet." Turnip stood up shakily. "This should be easy. His power has decreased drastically. There's no way he can beat me now."

"You're insane! Watch! My power level is..." Blip-Blip-Blip..."What?! Only 12,000?!" Turnip charged him. The resulting blow absolutely wrecked Ginyu, who flew back, blood trailing from his mouth. Turnip began his chant. "Lightning...strike...beam!" A trench was borne into the earth, and Goku's body was broken.

"Dammit! Change now! He went at Vegeta, but Turnip grabbed Goku and tossed him into the beam's path.

"Well. Back in my own body. Well then, with my power at it's normal level, I'll kill you all."

"Shit, I just beat Goku to a pulp...damn..."

Vegeta charged, but the alien grabbed his face and bashed it with his knee, then he tossed him down and began firing a volley of energy blasts. Turnip roared, dashing up, and Ginyu tossed a purple orb at him casually.

"Damn...nrk..." He caught the ball, pushing it back, and threw it towards it's creator, or ursed as his own attack slammed into him. He recovered quickly though, and drove one of his horns through Turnip's heart. The Saiyan gasped in pain as he was tossed down next to Goku. Vegeta flew back up, but only held a few seconds before he was kicked away, then he, Gohan, and Krillin began firing their own volley against Ginyu's. The captain roared with laughter and blasted Gohan and the prince away.

"Turnip...heh heh...arg! I have...three sensu beans, take one, and give Vegeta and Gohan the others...they'll heal you..."

He didn't hesitate. Once he was restored, the full effects of his first fight with the Ginyu force were revealed as well as that of his most recent Zenkai. He took the scouter from Goku's eye and checked his power level. "654,000! That's insane!" He smirked and grabbed Ginyu's head after pursuing him with a burst of speed. "Die you little prick." He smashed the skull, then followed Goku's orders.

"Alright, me and Vegeta are going to take a nap. You two get Goku into a healing pod. These suits should provide much better protection than your uniforms."

He handed Krillin and Gohan Saiyan armor.

"Don't use the dragon balls until we're awake or we will kill you."


	5. The Battle with Frieza

"Wait...Vegeta! Wake up!"

"What? Why? The sky! There!" He pointed at the faint silhouette of a green dragon sparking with yellow energy.

"Dammit!" They were there in seconds, and Turnip grabbed them both by the collar and slammed them against the wall. "What did I tell you bastards?"

They gulped, and Vegeta inhaled to speak, but then went silent,and Turnip felt a dark presence, whipping around only to see Frieza. "No." He rushed forward, shouting, "Make..."

Turnip and Vegeta interjected. "...Vegeta immortal!" The balls faded though, just before crashing to the earth as stones.

"The hell?" Vegeta was confused at the occurrence.

"Oh no! Grand Elder must be dead! That means they won't work!" Freiza's eye twitched, and he hovered to the ground.

"Well. I don't know what you did, but you worms have angered me. I don't think I've ever been this pissed off as a matter of fact!"

"You don't scare me anymore Frieza! My power has risen above yours!" Vegeta was, as usual, cocky.

"My dear prince, I believe you may have forgotten just how terrifying I can be!" He yelled as his ki rose to its height along with Vegeta's. They collided in midair before shoving against each other, their waves of power leaving a crater in the earth.

"Well then, I might just have to transform to kill you! Nya!" He grew in height, horns curving upwards, features sharpened, tail sleek, armor busting off.

"Well, are you ready?" They stepped back as they beheld his massive power. Vegeta charged along with turnip, and together they held their tyrant foe at a standstill, then Gohan charged into the fray, his small power making all the difference, allowing them to send their combined energy waves against Frieza.

"Well, that seems to have hurt him, but look, his ki's hardly gone down at all!"

"What?! That's impossible!" Vegeta was astounded by and fearful of this massive power shown by Frieza.

"Fools!" He charged at Gohan head first, but Krillin managed to hurl his destructo disc at him. "Weakling!" He impaled the human and began bucking before he tossed Krillin into the sea.

"No!" Gohan began to shake with rage and charged, screaming.

"Oh? Augh!" Frieza was knocked away by a single punch, then into the air with a kick. Gohan flew up and raised his hands, one in front of the other.

"Maa-sen-kooo-ha!" The orange energy that flew at Frieza was enough to send embers across hundreds of kilometers. Frieza smirked once the smoke cleared and wrapped his tail around the boy.

"Damn you! Hra!" Turnip charged and swung, only for Frieza to grab him by the throat.

"Wha-ah..." He felt another hand send various beams through his chest.

"Goodbye." He dropped the unconscious hero to the ground.

"What?" Something was sparkling. He opened his eyes to see a short Namekian standing over him with hands outstretched.

"Nail insisted that I heal you and that you were our only hope unless Goku can heal up soon. Frieza has transformed twice since you were defeated."

"How could I..." There was something different. He would place his power level around 3,000,000 now. He could feel the power deeper though, something greater. Vegeta crashed into the ground beside him.

"I'm to do it."

"Wh-what?"

"Transform."

"No! You'll be exhausted before you can dish out any damage!"

"I doubt it. My power is completely different than before."

"Then...then try it."

"Frieza!" His voice boomed across the cluster of islands.

The dark ruler turned around and smiled darkly. "Well look who's back up. I suppose it's he little Namek that's healing you all?" A beam killed Dende that instant.

"This ends now. I'll be the one that people like you see in their nightmares. Your reign of iron-fisted terror ends here and now!" He roared, a blazing fury in his eyes and green fire tearing the terrain around him, a pillar surging into the air, red elecricity surrounding him.

"I will be the one to leave you in your misery Frieza! I will be the one to kill you! Hraaa!" A green blast erupted from him, and Turnip lowered his hands. His hair was green, his aura bursting around him. "Behold your bane Frieza."

Breaking Benjamin-Evil Angel begins playing in the background

"So you've finally mastered that form! It's might will make this an interesting battle!"

"I'm 25 times stronger now. Let's go!" He charged, sending Frieza spinning back from his punch.

"Hmph. That actually hurt dammit!" He sent a red beam at his foe, who deflected it and attacked again. They battled in midair, ki blasts hurtling into the cliffs, melee knocking the target hundreds of feet back. Vegeta gave a sad smile. Turnip was ridiculously powerful, yet he cliamed to not be a Super Saiyan.

"Hya! Turnip threw a ball of green energy. It detonated on Frieza, who shook his head and slammed his foot into Turnip's gut.

"Gah!" He slammed his elbow down into the joint, hearing something crack, and spun Frieza around on his tail before throwing him down. Another island disappeared.

"Well." The overlord rose to level his Saiyan foe. "I believe it's time to end this!" He held up a single hand, a red orb forming in it. "This will kill you once I send it. Prepare to die scum."

"Le...gend..." Turnip held his own hand forward, a green glint showing. "Breaker!" The green energy wave was enormous, knocking back the others. Frieza countered, sending his own massive blood-red beam. They crashed in the middle, a yellow orb forming.

"They'll destroy the planet!" Piccolo shielded his face from the wind.

"Nobody can be that strong! It isn't possible!" Krillin could hardly hold himself in place.

"He's insanely strong! He might win!" Gohan smiled.

"Kill him Turnip. Only you can." Vegeta stood, clenching his arm.

"You die here monster!" Turnip let out a surge of power, overwhelming Frieza, who fell back and was carried halfway across Namek before being enveloped in a blast that destroyed a tenth of it. "It's over yet though is it you little shit?" The red streak approaching him came quickly, but Turnip dashed down then up, hitting the tyrant lord in the stomache before he threw him into the sky.

"Why won't you just die dammit all!" He sent out a volley of blasts that lit up the sky, but Frieza sent out a supernova that overpowered them all. Turnip sent a beam that went into its heart before detonating and continued the battle.

"Why don't I use sixty percent of my power instead of fifty?!" Turnip's charge was halted by a beam that knocked down into the ground. He cried out in pain and bounced back. Frieza was suddenly much stronger than he was. He couldn't win.

"I'm only one who's anywhere near your strength...I have to win! My wrath is for that o all the Saiyans who you ruled brutally until the planet was destroyed!"

"It wasn't an asteroid you moron. I still can't believe you two believed that story. I destroyed the Saiyans!" The speaker lowered to the rocky terrain.

"Not surprising. Nor does it matter, but to increase my rage!" Green fire trailed behind as he pushed Frieza in the face, hitting him quickly and repeatedly afterwards, then formed a kienzan-like blade in his hand, slashing across Frieza's chest. The creature before him took a step back.

"Damn, I'll have to go 70%!" Turnip was blown back by the surge of power. "While I equaled you at 50%, this will allow me to annhilate you!" Turnip didn't even see Frieza move to attack before he was knocked away.

"Now die!" He tried to delflect it, but the death beam penetrated his chest. That was the last thing he felt.

"What?!" He rose. "Am I out of...nope, I'm still in Hell." He saw Frieza and someone else, who's hair was yellow. Frieza was at his max, he was bulkier and his power was much higher. The other one felt like..."Kakorrot!" He was the stronger of the two, and Frieza's might was decreasing quickly. But the Namekian Shenron's was in the air again!" E soared towards it, but was stopped by a stray blast. He entered his transformation jut in time, but it still blew him away.

"Dammit Frieza!" He used a huge amount of ki to block the remaining beams. "Gah...hah...hah..." Then he was on earth. He collapsed in joy and exhaustion.


	6. The Awesome Power of Turnip!

The pod landed. Turnip had already left earth with a promise to return in around three and a half to four years. It had been almost four. He wouldn't have left if Vegeta hadn't allowed it, but he had. The only reason Vegeta was there was because he wanted to wait for Kakorrot to return. Bulma had literally just finished a three hundred fifty times earth gravity pod. That, coupled with weighted clothing and a plate armor sort of thing designed to be heavy increased his weight by an insane amount.

He stepped out. The world had around fifteen times earth's gravity. He couldn't even feel it at this point. He had sensed something from this world. Something familiar, and something new. Well, a lot of new. The first thing he noticed were the corpses rising from the earth.

"The hell?" He dispensed them with ease, but they were each a few thousand times stronger than a human, and they kept coming. Hours went by before they stopped. He had hardly used any energy to wipe them out. But then one old enemy appeared before him. It was Stove, good as new.

"Well, it seems that you're stronger than before."

"Yes. It was only by the miracles of this world though! The world of the damned! It healed me, and apparently it allows one to take the power of those killed by his worst foe in battle. They hate you, they want you dead. They will grant me their might.

He suddenly felt heavier. Literally. Not as in a metaphor of guilt, which was also there.

"If you want to go, then I'm more than willing, but I'd prefer not to.."

"Of you don't fight me here, then I'll kill Vegeta."

"Fine then!" His hair flashed green. And he powered up to his maximum. Stove chuckled and grew into what looked like Frieza's second form, then something weirder, then that form shartered like a shell and revealed what looked like a 4th form.

"I'm not as strong as you yet. I'll let Vegeta live, but in two years I want you to return to face me."

He smiled wickedly. "It's a deal." He left for earth.

By the time he arrived, earth was really screwed up. He landed and immedietely flew to an arena. He felt...everyone...there. The culprit was green with black wings, something sticking out of his back, prongs from his head, and his skin almost looked like an exoskeleton.

"And you are?" His voice was very rich and polite.

"My name is Turnip, I'd like to know who the hell you are."

"Ah! The one that Vegeta spoke of! He said that you would be the one to kill me, to end my existence, and you are extremely powerful. I felt half of Goku's power level earlier, from a tower. By all measurements, you seem to be twice his strength, assuming that you are a Super Saiyan?"

"No."

"Then you are pointless."

"I have this though."

"And that is?.."

"This." He transformed, and Cell smiled.

"So you and Goku are about equal. Interesting that your form does not increase your power as much as the Super Saiyan, but no matter. You will make an interesting fight. Just to fill you in, I am hosting a tournament. One by one, the champions of earth will challenge me. Of I win, I will des..."

"I get the jist." He sped off to find Goku."

"I need you to teach me the kaioken."

"Ah! Turnip, I thought I felt your power level? When did you get back?"

"Just now. I met Cell."

"Alright then..." They proceeded with the training.

3 days later...

"Wow! You can already use the kaioken times five! I'm impressed!"

"Yeah. I'll finish this on my own. Thanks."

Turnip had just witnessed Goku surrender. Pathetic. He had announced his mystery fighter was among those present. Mr. Satan was out at least. When he had stepped up, Turnip had blasted him away.

"Gohan!"

"No Goku. Give me my chance." Turnip floated in and transformed. "Give him a sensu."

He looked downcast. "Alright alright." Cell ate it.

"Turnip, this will be your end! You aren't much stronger than Goku, and as. I have Saiyan genes, I have received a Zenkai!"

"Shut the hell up. Let's go!" He transformed. Cell powered up. He was the stronger, but only by a slight amount.

Just a Little Faster by There for tomorrow plays in background.

"So Turnip, show is your strength!" Vegeta's voice sounded across the battlefield. Turnip smirked. They had gotten stronger since he had left. He wondered how they had done it without his huge power growth rate. Cell grew impatient and attacked. Turnip was immedietely beat back, but he jumped into the air and fired his customary beam, which Cell deflected before punching him in the gut. Turnip grimaced and flipped around.

"Kaioken!" His aura changed to red, and Cell was beaten back, farther and farther. "Times three!" This time he let loose a beam of energy that pierced the bug-like fiend, who regret his tissue and fired a Galik Gun. Turnip reactivated the basic Kaoiken times two to counter it.

"I'm impressed that you're using the Kaoiken. It's a powerful technique, but it won't let you overcome me if that level is the highest you can go."

"Of course not, but try this! Kaoiken times six!" This was getting closer to his max, but that was alright. Cell was completely overwhelmed by the surge of power that followed, and Turnip tossed him into the air. "Kaioken..times eight! Lightning strike beam!" Cell was washed in power, and Turnip deactivated the Kaoiken. This would be an interesting battle.

"You have just enough of a strength advantage to give you an edge, but what I just showed you can remedy that."

"You can't win Turnip! Prepare to fall!" Cell ran forward, but Turnip kicked him back into the ground, forming a crater, and threw in a tiny, almost nonvisible light, forming a pillar of ki that erupted from the pit.

"D...dammit!" Cell reformed his limbs and smirked. "How about I show you my full power!" A yellow, sparking aura grew around him and slowly expanded until it was around thirty feet high.

"So this is it? Well dip shit. Kaioken times two!" The red blaze exploded into existence. "I can maintain this for quite awhile. Let's go." They charged, Turnip bashing Cell back and beating him continuosly until the fighter brought back his hand and thrust it forward, unleashing a green ray of energy. Turnip flipped back and rentered his basic state.

"I'm nowhere near twice your power level, but. I will kill you!" Cell charged, only to be avoided and thrown back with a ball of ki. He bounced on the ground, and stopped when Thrnip reverted to his base form.

"What?! What are you doing?!"

"I can't beat you. It's that simple. But Gohan might be able to. We'll see. I'm going to restore your power and give you enough to recover your wounds. He transformed and held out his hand. Cell tensed until he felt his full power return. "Thank you. Gohan! It's your turn to die!"

The ten year old hopped onto the field. "Cell! I don't want to do this, but you leave me no choice! Surrender your dark ways now or I'll have to attack!"

"Then burn you little bastard!" They met in the air, and Gihan was obviously stronger, but he wasn't aggressive enough. Cell knocked him away quickly. Turnip sighed. He hoped this turned out all right.

"It seems you won't fight because of your own pain, but what about theirs?"

"What!?" Cell formed 8 miniature versions of himself.

"Go, torture the earthlings, I don't even care if you kill them." They went.

"Dammit!"

"Nya!"

"Never!" Vegeta and Trunks entered ascended super Saiyan and Turnip transformed. They all began the fight with the brats, but it was clear they could not win.

"No...stop..." Something rolled over to him.

"Gohan..."

It was number 16's head.

"I know you do not want to fight, and I understand that, but sometimes there is no other option. Please, protect the birds and nature that I loved, and kill...him."

"Thanks, but I was already teaching him that in my own way." Cell stomped on his head, and something snapped. Gohan drew himself up and roared in rage, his back arching and the sky turning yellow with his rage before his hair spiked and everything receded. Cell unshielded his eyes, and his children smirked as Gohan revealed himself.

"So, you've finally done it!" Everyone stopped to watch as Gohan beat Cell with a single punch, sending him stumbling back. He began to attack, but Gohan effortlessly dodged each of them before kicking him into the air. Cell knew how strong his opponent was, and drew back his hands.

"Dammit! I'll kill you! I'll kill you all! Ka..." Gohan stood there. "Me...ha...me..." He still stood there. "HAAA!" The wave was insanely large, but Gohan rolled his eyes and caught it with one hand, pulling the other one back.

"Kamehameha!" His blast split Cell's apart, and the villain cried out in agony. He regenerated though, and charged. Gohan simply kicked him in the gut, forcing him to stumble back.

"No...gah...no..." He vomited, and 18 fell out. "I'll just absorb her ag..." Gohan smirked.

"Goodbye. Masenko...HA!" An orange beam vaporized Cell, leaving 18 unharmed.

Farewells were given to Tien, they convinced Trunks to stay for about a month, Chi-Chi didn't feed Goku for a week since he made Gohan fight. After another two weeks though, a high power level was spotted by. King Kai, who called the Z-fighters to a strange world called "New Planet Vegeta." They proceeded confused, but not prepared for the one who they encountered.

Truth in Legend-Ultimate Ascension

They arrived. 18, Piccolo, Turnip, Gohan, Trunks, Vegeta, and Goku.

"And you are?" Paragus gasped in fear as he beheld his eldest son, alive and practically emanating insane power.

"P-Paragus! And this is my son, Broly. Welcome to New Planet Vegeta!"

"Hi Broly! I'm Go-"

"Ka-Kakorott...Tur...nip!" His hair flashed green, causing his brother to step back.

"Well, I guess it isn't unique."

"No! If he enters his Legendary Super a Saiyan state...this is keeping himresrained dammit!"

"Who are you, what are you saying?" Vegeta was panicking along with. Turnip. They heard Legendary Super Saiyan.

"Broly is my son, and is the Legendary a Super Saiyan! Turnip is my eldest, I tried to kill him at birth in fear, but please! You must save us!"

"Why haven't I been able to access it before now?"

"Most likely from the injuries I inflicted on you as a child...but you have to! Now!"

He vaporized the man who was his father. "I'll try. Hold him off as long as possible." The other four powered up, and Broly, now unrestrained, entered his LSSJ state.

The battle was far away pretty quickly.

"Come on..." He was powers up to max, and for minutes he had been trying to enter supernsiyan at least, but he could not. Then he heard a scream and whipped around to see Gohan hanging from a pole, Goku buried in a pile of stones, Trunks unconcious, 18 was on top of a boulder, and Piccolo's head was in the water. Vegeta was about to be killed. Broly was sweeping the life out of him, and holding his hand back, which had a massive energy ball in it.

Now playing Breaking Benjamin-Dance With The Devil

"No! Hell no you bastard!" He charged at his younger biological brother and kicked him away, his aura flaring back to a more intense version of his blue base one, hair golden, then he felt something deeper, the aura changed to green, hi muscles bulked, his pupils disappeared, and he roared in power.

Broly got back up to see another.

Turnip's torso clothing had been torn off, his body was huge, and his hair was spiked in various directions, even sagging down at the back.

"You...will die...brother..." His voice was haggard and mind blurred.

"Dastard..."

They collided. Turnip kicked him back immedietely and extended one hand. "Eraser cannon!" Broly countered with the same attack, the two orbs canceling each other out as their masters crashed through buildings and mountains.

"Finally...get to use...full power..."

"Weakling..." They crashed other once again with more force than that of two asteroids. Turnip was using no technique, simply using his instinct, attempting to tear Broly apart. The fighting style was mutual.

"Die!" He sent out a huge wave that Broly took head on, knocking him away to the end of the mountain range, but he picked up one of the peaks and threw it. Turnip caught the stone and threw it in front of an eraser cannon. Broly didn't see that attack and blocked the mountain but took the ki full blast. He was skyrocketed into space, nearly hitting the asteroid headed for the planet. Turnip pursued, bashing him clean through the celestial body. The younger Legendary Super Saiyan blasted a beam through the recently formed tunnel that his foe was traveling through. It knocked him away until he released a huge kiai in all directions, negating it. He didn't have time to react to Broly throwing a haymaker at his face. They battle in the tunnel, eventually forming a massive cavern with their power.

"Die Broly!" The target dodged the attack and grabbed Turnip's hair, tossing him down. He burst through the surface in pain, and Broly caught his leg, whirling around before sending back through. He tried to pursue, but Turnip fired a barrage of miniature eraser cannons, stopping him in his tracks before punching his gut repeatedly.

"How much did you...hate having to hold...back against them?"

"Damn...you!" Turnip finished his attack by grabbing the sides of his enemy's head and forming a ki ball, then detonating it. Broly fell to the ground and struggled to his feet. Turnip extended his right arm.

"Super...Legend...Breaker!" The wave was huge, and Broly sent a glint of ki that burst into the biggest orb Turnip had ever seen. The attacks clashed, energy ravaging the asteroid below. They both sweated as they realized that for all their power, that could die, and the user of the legend breaker cried out, his aura turning even larger and red as he utilized the kaioken, his beam bursting through and slamming into Broly, who roared as he burned inside an agony.

The explosion shattered the asteroid, and Turnip crashed to the earth, a massive crater forming as he rose to his feet and. Broly, weakened, came charging down. Turnip was still knocked back though, by the gravity-boosted blow that was delivered. The psychopath then charged, intending to finish it, but the others, Goku in super Saiyan, Vegeta and Trunks in Ascended Super Saiyan, and, Gohan in SSJ2, leapt in behind their ally and fired their beams.

"Final Flash!"

"Masenko ha!"

"Kamehameha!"

"Finishing Buster!"

"Nya!"

"Super Legend Breaker!" The waves swirled together, forming one, unstoppable attack that annhilated the Legendary Super Saiyan Broly. Turnip powered down, and the group returned to earth.

Okay then, so the music suggestions might splice it up a bit, but how'd you like it? This isn't the end, obviously, and I know the Cell fight was short, but Turnip is an LSSJ now as well as a super Saiyan! I could use some reviews to guys! If you posted them and I just can't find them, sorry.(-:

Spoilers-Cell will make a return! Don't worry, and The Stove issue will be resolved. Once we get into the Buu saga, expect some seriously epic action and a new, more powerful foe...


	7. The Rapid Ascension Ultimate Cell

Krillin cried out in pain. Yamcha, Tien, Choutzu, and Piccolo had sensed a power level. They thought they could take care of it, as it was extremely small, but they were wrong. He had been hiding it. He was still doing so very well, so that nobody could sense him as it increased. They recognized Cell, but blue. Piccolo knew what was up. He tried to run, and he knew that the Saiyans were coming to help, but Cell slammed him to the ground.

"Well well well, you fools think to kill me! Prepare to die! Kamehameha!" Piccolo deflected the blast, but Cell grabbed Krillin and sucked up most of his energy, followed by Tien and Yamcha.

Something was up. Turnip noticed this as his hand crushed another spire of rock during his training. A ki similar to Cell's was near a town...he didn't know what town, it was apparently near Kame house. He flew over quickly, not even a blur could be seen, and ran right into something blue. It was the source of the power level.

It was an insect-like thing. From what Goku had shared mentally, it ws a blue version of Cell's imperfect form. He was as strong as his perfect form.

"Ah...Turnip...you've arrived just in time to save Piccolo here!" He charged, and Turnip was knocked far back, but flipped up and onto a skyscraper.

"I won't stand for this! Nra!" Yellow beams of light surrounded him and then intensified before detonating, revealing his now golden hair. "You ready for this?" Cell was almost stopped right then and there, but he hid his power level extremely well and used a solar flare, which Turnip knew to close his eyes for, but by the time he opened them, the creature was gone.

"Dammit! Never again! I won't let you!" He scanned the city for any power levels. None, other than Piccolo. "Move it Namek!" Turnip levitated the beaten humans near him! Then the former demon complied as Turnip released a wave of blue ki that annhilated the city and then gasped at the destruction. Hundreds of miles around him.

"The Hell's going on?"

"Vegeta?! Cell was here! But blue! I have to...there!" The power level was changing though, and Turnip flew back a bit as Trunks, Goku, and Gohan arrived. Cell flew up. He was still blue, but now he was semi-perfect.

"How? 18 wasn't here..."

"Ha! When Gero recorded your power level after that transformation, he backed me up, so to say. Yes, Trunks and Krillin destroyed the original, but I was still in development. I have been absorbing humans for months now, but a high power level can easily fuel a metamorphosis. Even Krillin!" Vegeta and the others transformed and charged, but a Cell beat them all back. Gohan roared a charge traveling through the air just before he transformed into an ascended Saiyan.

Cell frowned. "Well, I wasn't done, but I suppose you could call me ultimate Cell. I'll need some time before my next transformation, maybe a few hours before I can begin to collect the required energy...see ya!" He teleported. Turnip's ki flared in his rage, but he turned around.

"So, what now?"

The others powered down. Gohan started. "My super Saiyan two is hardly strong enough to take him in that form, assuming he was at full power. The Huperbolic time chamber would help, but if he achieved a perfect form, which he undoubtably will, it won't be much help."

"Encouraging. Vegeta?"

"You never entered the time chamber."

"Hey! That's right Vegeta!" Goku smiled.

"Would it work though? Gohan, go 100% for me! now." They both did, Turnip's super Saiyan slightly stronger than Gohan's super Saiyan two.

"Considering that you were as strong as we were without the chamber, and without super Saiyan, I'd say your power could increase exponentially."

"Good idea! Well, I'll try it, but you guys have to watch from the lookout for any trouble.

Vegeta scoffed. "We aren't children!"

"So...this is the chamber." It was blank. Just a large, white expanse. The gravity was about that of Planet Vegeta, and the air was thin. It would be an interesting experience.

Outside...

"He's close! Very...Gah!" Goku was knocked back by Cell.

"Are you ready?"

"Should we fight him all at once?!" Trunks glanced at his father.

"Have you no pride at all?!"

Goku grinned. "I agree with Vegeta, we'll have to rely on Turnip. Trunks, you'll get the first shot. Gohan will go last, since he has the best chance of winning."

"Agreed. I'm after Trunks, then you!"

"Nya!" Trunks's hair stood on end first, then slowly turned Golden before his muscles bulked and the hair became more spiky. "Alright Cell. Let's go."

"Ha! This will be your end fool!" Cell crashed into the warrior, who coughed up blood, then tossed him towards the stone of the lookout. He crashed through the tire building, and was pursued, tossed back up. Trunks cried out and summoned a flaming aura of ki around him, and Cell stopped.

"Oh? What's this?" Trunks raised his hands.

"Take this Cell!" A huge red orb formed around him, and a red beam erupted out at he android.

"Oh? Well I guess it's my turn! Galik Gun Fire!" His own purple beam annhilated Trunk's, washing the hero of the future in sheer power. He fell to the lookout, beaten.

"Ah, shall I finish him?" He formed a kienzan.

"No!" Vegeta's hair flashed yellow and his eyes turned blue once before he crashed into his enemy. "You'll face me!" He entered his Ascended Super Saiyan state.

"You are quite a bit stronger than he is Vegeta, but nowhere near where you would have to be to defeat me!" He buried his fist in the Prince's gut and began to fire a blast, but Vegeta spun around behind and fired his own wave. Cell spun around and landed at the edge of the lookout and fired another Galik Gun. Vegeta dodged and charged, only to be met by a black orb that burst end on contact, rocking the entire tower. Vegeta sailed back but recovered quickly, just before being met by a volley of the devastating attacks. He deflected many, but they eventually piled up and exploded in a terrifying show of force. Their target hovered down, wincing in pain.

"Alright Vegeta, Goku, Gohan, Piccolo. I'll let you live and love if you tell me where Turnip is! It's really that simple! I need to kill him to be certain of my power."

"Never! Final Flash!" Cell had neglected to watch Vegeta, and was nearly overwhelmed by the huge ray of ki, but he deflected it and drew his arms behind him.

"Kamehameha!" Vegeta screamed in rage and fired a Galik gun, but could not withstand the attack, and would've fallen to the earth if he hadn't been caught by Piccolo.

"So, who's next? I hope you can compete with my full power, because I'm done holding back!" Goku roared as his ki flared. Piccolo landed beside him.

"I'm nowhere near as strong as you, but take my power. It can only help."

"Thanks Piccolo, but you shouldsave it for Gohan, since he actually has a chance of winning this." Goku entered Super Saiyan.

"And now...are you ready Goku?" Cell had achieved his full power.

"No, not for this, but I'll fight as long as I possibly can!" That wasn't very long, with his foe done holding back, he was more than doubly overpowered. Cell fired a single orb that knocked the hero back. Goku could hardly stand after the explosion, and Cell sent a what'll oping kick into his skull. The hero of earth fell to his knees, then to the ground.

"Gohan!" Piccolo sent him every bit of energy he could without dying. He knelt, panting.

"Thank you Mr. Piccolo! With this, I can defeat him! Hra!" His hair turned golden and his eyes blue, a yellow blaze around him. Cell smiled. This would truly be a battle. Gohan looked up, teeth gritted as his eyes sharpened and changed to a more piercing blue color, his aura became more defined and intense, sparking with electricity, instead of flaring tips they were sharp, and finally his hair slowly stood up, and with a final yell he completed the transformation.

"Alright Cell. Are you ready for this?"

Simple Plan-Last one Standing

"Of course. And don't forget though, I have grown stronger and will transform in less than an hour!"

His foe thought for a split second. Turnip couldn't be long, and even then, he might win this. "Then I'll have to rip you apart before than!" Gohan began the battle by swinging up his leg. Cell's jaw slammed up when it was hit, and the blow was followed up by a burst of energy. Cell skidded to a halt, and Gohan charged, driving him back slowly. Cell knew he was outmatched by a small amount. He flew up and fired a Kamehameha at his original forms killer. Gohan paused to catch it, throwing it back and firing his own wave at the bug-man. Cell avoided it and was surprised by the ten year old's volley of attacks that set him reeling.

"You can't beat me Cell, just as I thought! With Piccolo's energy, I outclass you just enough to destroy you!"

"I doubt I little man, do you forget that I have your daddy's genes!" He was surrounded by a red blaze. Gohan's eyes widened as Cell's kaioken allowed him to slap the young warrior around, and it faded. Gohan's mouth leaked blood.

"Weakling! Should I use a times three?!" He flew down, entered the threatened power level, and kicked him up.

"Ka...me..." Gohan shook his head.

"No! Ka...me..." He formed his own and was surprised by Goku, Vegeta, Trunks, all in Super Saiyan, and piccolo flew up next to him.

Goku: "Kame...Hame..."

Vegeta: "Final Flash..."

Trunks: "Finish Buster..."

Piccolo: "Masenko..."

They all cried as one. "Hraaaa!" Cell smirked as the wave approached.

"Hame ha!" It met theirs and was overpowered, but he still smirked, and as it was about to kill him, he shouted in rage. "Kaioken times five!" The Saiyans and Namekian couldn't fight back, and they felt the attack hit them, and lost conciousness. Cell cackled as he saw that it was over, but something stopped his attack, allowing them to fall to the earth.

"What the fu..."

"Wham!" He bounced backwards and stood up to see a plumps short, pitch black being before him.

"Have you been informed of the pecking order in this universe?"

"What?"

"As you have absorbed them, it goes like this. You, the dirt, the worms that eat the dirt, Namekians, Shenron, Porunga, Broly, Turnip, Popo."

"And you are Popo? How did you stop my attack?"

"Energy waves are very nutritious."

"And you intend to kill me?"

"No, I just didn't want them to die. They are entertaining little pawns."

"Damn you!"

"Toodles!" Cell tried to attack, but Popo was already gone.

"Oh well, I'll just destroy the earth! Hahaha!"

"No."

"So, Turnip, you've arrived." He was alarmed by his power increase.

"Yes. I'm here. Are you prepared? Because if this is all you have to offer, then this won't even be fun."

"How dare you! Behold, I will transform in moments!"

"Fine then." He entered Super Saiyan and shoved his hand through the fiend's stomache, following up with a blast to the head. Cell staggered and was sent flying when Turnipngestured with his hand.

"What are you?!"

"Not the hope of the universe, I can tell you that much, but I will be the death of you," he drew his hands behind him, "Super...Lightning...Strike..."

"No! I won't lose to you you damned bastard...ah...yes..." Turnip let his attack recede and a gentle light surrounded his foe, then it intensified, and wrapped him. He appeared as a glowing silhouette, and his body could slowly be seen morhinh until he lowered himself and the glow faded.

"Are you ready?"

"This shouldn't be a problem."

Disturbed-The Game

Unanimously, they yelled, "Kaioken!" The two collided and separated, collided and separated, slowly increasing their power output until they reached a times five.

"So, Cell, do you want to surrender or just keep this useless fight going?"

"Useless? What?"

"I'm only using fifty percent of my power."

"What the hell? That isn't even possible, you're obviously bluffing!"

"Really?" His aura largened as he revealed his true strength.

"No, that isn't possible! Nobody can be as strong as me!"

"So, you weren't fighting all out either?" They were equal, once more, but even Poppo quaked with fear. They continued their battle, the shock waves from their punches demolishing the lookout. Turnip blocked another blow and caught Cell's wrist, sending him crashing through the structure to the earth below. He followed, smiling at the city-sized crater created by the impact. All this in a tenth of a second.

Cell fired a volley of blasts, but Turnip changed his route to a spiral, the attacks never touching him before his outstretched foot collided with the insect-like villain. Cell fell down, the crater even deeper, and dodged the next strike.

"Hya!" He blasted Turnip into the sky, and the Saiyan yelled, his rage boiling, before he met his opponent mid-air. Their exchange if attacks and rays was in vain, neither touching the other, stray blasts crashing to the land below or hurtling into space, fists and feet creating whirlwinds or air. Turnip found an opening and sent his fists towards it, but Cell barely avoided them, leaving his foe open for a double kick. Turnip grunted as he was hit and recovered only to be slapped away. Cell fired another wave of energy blasts, this time each one hitting and weakening Turnip, who crashed through a mountain once the attack was finished with a beam of energy. The massive structure began to slide down, about to fall on him, and Cell laughed.

"Grr...D-Dammit! Nraaaa!" He used lifted it up, one hand holding the gigantic stone, the other pointed forward.

"Oh shit." Energy blasts surrounded Cell, preventing him from dodging, and Turnip fired three beams that pierced his torso before the balls of ki closed in and exploded. Cell grunted in pain, then felt a mountain slam into him. He couldn't resist the fall, and fell to the ground, barely holding it up with his injured body. His Saiyan foe blasted a path underground and flew below, sending up a beam that burnt a shallow but wide hole. Cell cried out and lost focus, the mountain falling and grinding him into paste. Turnip flew up through it, following another beam that cleared his path.

"I know you aren't dead yet Cell! Come up already!" He did, his body finishing reparations.

"I can't believe that you were clever enough to do that! Impressive, I must say, but not enough to win. Kaioken times ten!" Turnip gawked for a split second, after which he was sent around half the planet with a single punch. Cell tried to follow up, but he avoided the attack, barely, and unleashed a beam of power. His enemy narrowed his eyes.

"You don't honestly think to defeat me do you?"

"Not sure. I think I can beat you, but I can't hold back my Super Saiyan power.

"Hmph." Cell charged, but Turnip avoided his attack and sent two crossed kienzan slicing through the beast. Cell winced but Turnip kicked the four pieces away. Unfortunatly, they all reformed at one quarter power.

They were to weak to even hurt him, they tried, and he let hem try to touch him, but they were wasting their time, and he sent his ki out in all directions. They all reformed again, but reunited.

"So, maybe that wasn't such a great idea, but it can still win."

"You have a plan don't you?"

"Oh yes, you see, this form is the same as a base form, I suppose...but I can surpass even that now!"

"What?!"

"Behold!" His aura changed just like Gohan's, his eyes became blue, his wing, tail, limbs, and extensions of his head bulked up slightly and sharpened, revealing his full power.

"I'm almost twice my normal strength."

"Really? Then I can still beat you!"

"Oh? How's that?"

"This!" He felt his ki increase as his aura became green. Orbs of the same color formed far away and slowly shrunk until they entered his body, the color of the environment changing as they passed. Turnip smirked as his muscles began to grow larger and his eyes grew white. The transformation completed as the third orb entered him, and Cell backed up a bit.

"The Hell? What are you?"

"I am..the Legendary...Super Saiyan."

"Kaoiken times ten! Cell charged.

"Kaioken times eight!" The green aura around him swappped to red, and he slugged Cell, who fell back.

"Legend Breaker!"

The attack tore his foe apart, leaving a smoldering, broken body.

"No...I'll win!" A simple kick proved otherwise.

"Then...I'll...hahahahaha!" He lowered to the ground and then quickly expanded, becoming fat, and Turnip lowered as well, forming a ball of energy.

"No no, if you do that, I'll detonate even faster!"

"Detonate?!"

"Oh yes! I'm going to self destruct in a few moments,taking the entire planet with me!"

He reverted to Super Saiyan, clearing his mind and allowing him to think.

"How long?"

"Thirty seconds!"

"Goku!" Turnip dashed up, gave the others energy, and took him down to a Cell.

"Goku! You have to teleport him away right now!"

"What? But where?"

"Not here!"

"Gohan! I need you to take care of your mother for me."

"But you can just come back right?!"

"I won't have time! He has a few seconds before he explodes. I'm proud of you, always know that!" He placed a hand on Cell and locked onto King Kai's world.

They arrived instantly. "What? Why'd you bring him here?!"

"I didn't know where else to..."

"Nooooo!" And the planet was destroyed. That was the end of it. _

Gohan fell to the ground. "I-I could've killed him! I could've prevented all of this! I hate myself!" Turnip's eyes narrowed. This legitimately sucked, even he couldn't remain passive to this.

"He's gone. Him and Cell both. I suppose we'll go our respective ways."

"Turnip." Vegeta looked over at hi as, Trunks and the two of them flew to capsule corp.

"What?"

"I need you to help me train."

"Really?"

"Yes, I...I have to surpass Kakorrott!"

"I'll help, but you know I could progress much faster if I was alone?"

"Yes goddammit!"

"Alright! Alright."

They saw Trunks off, even Vegeta giving the ghost of a smile, which he knew meant the world to the hero.


End file.
